


“I will be a good boy, alpha.”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi in panties, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, BoyxBoy, Cute Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Muscle Appreciation, Nipple Play, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega/Omega, Omegaverse, Panties, Prostitution, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Top Bokuto Koutarou, blowjob, daddy kink a little, heat - Freeform, thigh kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Omega Akaashi gets fucked by Alpha Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 9
Kudos: 583





	“I will be a good boy, alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to be writing a lot due to the self isolation ting 
> 
> So you got any suggestions I will gladly write them

Being born an omega, Akaashi has had a hard life. A life filled with forced traditions and responsibilities, like omegas must breed once they hit the age of 20 or find an alpha before your 20s. His family is known to breed the best omegas, he was always praised. His looks, his body and his sweet-smelling pheromones. However, being unable to have children had its effects. Once everyone found out, he was soon exiled from his home, no money, no shelter. So he found a home. Not a great one but it paid. Since he was 18 he hasn't witnessed a gentle touch or any kind words from a man he has mated with. For the past several years he's lived a life of promiscuity.  
-  
A pair of lips graze his nipples making the raven cry out in pleasure, the pudding hair omega's tongue licking and torturing his nipples causing them to go red and swollen.  
"Mmmmh n-nghh fuck me already." Akaashi brattily demands, pushing the other omega off of him and spreading his legs. "Come on Kenma." The raven teases him, rubbing his entrance and spreading his hole to show the omega his squelching, wet insides. Not able to resist, the badly dyed blond thrusts inside of him.  
"F-Fuck nghh Akaashi!" He moans unable to quiet his moans. As he thrusts his hips into the filthy omega, he can feel his alpha's eyes bore into him, observing his every move. From licking his nipples to placing light hickeys to his small, omega hip moving. Kenma moans lewdly at the soft, wet feeling of the raven's insides, how they clench so perfectly around his dick. The way the slutty omega moves his hips to join his thrusts brings him bliss.  
"You're doing good my little omega. Go deeper, the slut Akaashi will enjoy it." Kuroo commands, towering over the two omegas. Watching with lustful eyes, especially as he watches his omega do these lewd things.  
"Ke-Kenma nghh do you like what you see alpha Ku-Kuroo?" Akaashi's hands roam the pudding headed omega, twisting his nipples, swelling them up.  
"Shit Akaashi!" Kenma moans as Akaashi starts to place open mouth kisses on his torso, marking him up, Akaashi's eyes never fail to leave the tall, sexy alpha as he pleasures his omega.  
"Why don't you join, Alpha Kuroo? Why don't fuck me and Kenma? I know you want to have a little taste of my juices." The nymphomaniac omega's hand squeezes the other arse, slowly pushing his index inside the soft, squishing, clenching walls. "He's so soft," Akaashi mutters seductively.  
"You're just a pathetic omega. No alpha wants a stupid omega who gets fucked by his own species. You're a fucking disgrace." Kuroo grips his throat, having enough of his lewd comments, choking him slightly. Not knowing this is a huge turn-on for the nymph.  
"Squeeze harder." Akaashi smiles, moaning whorishly at the burning sensation and the feeling of oxygen leaving his lung rapidly.  
"You're fucking disgusting. Kenma lets go." Kuroo forcefully pulls Kenma out of the outcast omega and drags him out the room. "The best quality omegas. You're just a worthless, repulsive omega. No alphas will ever want you. Not even a beta will fall that low. Disgusting. No one wants an infertile omega." Kuroo spits out before he slams the door causing pictures to smash onto the floor. 

Huffing softly Akaashi sits there in silence, its so deafening after every client he has. Even though he knows he shouldn't care about the opinions of his clients because they are equally as guilty for coming to him. But he can't help to not get sad at their horrible, degrading words. The looks they give him. The way they hurt him. The way they use him. Sobbing softly into his knees, more disturbing memories flood his mind, bring on more tears.  
"I don't need anyone. I don't need anyone. I don- I want a hug." Nothing pains him more than knowing he's nothing but a whore in society's eyes. Yet they don't take the blame, they choose to say it's his fault. Not bothered to even admit one mistake. That's why he can't be with an alpha, they don't know how to admit their mistakes. 

-

"Nghh fuck-fuck mmmh daddy your so n-ah." Akaashi fake moans, trying to please his customer.  
"Such a lewd little boy." He pants out, stroking his face softly. "But you like taking cock, you're the reason why omegas are looked down as nothing but sex slaves." He venomously speaks, his smooth touch becoming aggressive and hurtful. A painful sensation crosses his face as the alpha slaps him.  
"Ahh why did you-" Akaashi shouts, holding his hurt face.  
"Who the fuck told you to speak?!" The scary alpha shouts back, covering his mouth as he thrusts in him a couple more times before spilling his seed inside him. "Fucking disgusting. All you are good for is milking cock. You're a disgrace." Akaashi turns his back on the man, not facing him so he won't see his pathetic tears.  
"See you Friday Akaashi." He chuckles, slamming the door. 

"Akaashi." A gentle voice of a woman wakes him up. "You have a client. He's a very important client. Let me clean up before he comes." Akaashi walks to the door and opens it to a very frantic Yachi, who is sporadically cleaning the room. Changing the sheets in seconds, picking up the dirty clothes.  
"Have a quick shower- you have a bruise on your face! That fucking arsehole." Yachi mumbles, gently touching his face. "Please have a shower. I'm sorry we have to do this to you, but he's a very important man. I will put clean clothes out for you." Akaashi let out a sigh of resignation as he enters the en-suite. He enters the showers allowing the warm water to clean off the sweat and dried cum off his body. Crying a little as he feels a throbbing pain in the arse as he cleans it.  
"You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay." He chants, knowing he doesn't even believe his own words. 

After five minutes Akaashi comes out, body clean, hair soaked and teeth cleaned.  
"Who is this important guy?" The raven inquires, changing into his outfit. "You said you were going to put out clothes... there's only knickers." Akaashi holds the white, owl patterned knickers.  
"That is what he requested," Yachi replies, Akaashi sighs, another weirdo. "The important man is Bokuto Koutarou. The billionaire, dominant alpha, he's cute but not Kiyoko." She replies to his previous inquire.  
"Why is he coming to a place like this? Shouldn't he go to a more luxurious, elegant whore house?" The raven omega questions, confused as to why such an aristocrat is coming to such a low-life brothel?  
"He recommended you. Apparently, he's been trying to find you for months." The blond girl mentions, finishing up the last touches.  
"I've never met him in my life." Akaashi remarks as he dries himself off and places on the embarrassing knickers.  
"Awwww you look so cute!" Yachi coos, Akaashi blushes a little. 

A sudden buzz from Yachi's phone goes off.  
"Oh my god, he's here. Akaashi you look beautiful and cute if he's rude to you I will kill him." She quickly reassures leaving the newly cleaned room. Looking down at his body, he frowns from the number of hickeys he has on his body, the fading scars and how his body is completely destroyed.  
"I'm ugly." He whispers to himself, hating the job he is forced to do. Standing there he awaits his new customer. 

After about five minutes there is a knock at the door, Akaashi sighs loudly and walks over to the door. Hesitantly opening it.  
"Hi." The raven seductively greets, placing a hand on the alpha's chest. "What would you like to do sir?" Akaashi questions, grasping his tie and dragging him inside.  
"You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" The grey-haired man compliments, stroking his smooth face. "You going to be a good boy for me?" Bokuto whispers into the boy's ear, strangely the omega's body starts to heat up. Akaashi's cheeks go a feverish red and his legs go weak. A deep, strong, dominant pheromones weigh in the atmosphere making the omega more vulnerable.  
"I will be a good boy, alpha." He moans out, the golden-eyed alpha smirks.  
"Already hard?" Bokuto chuckles, slowly playing with him through his lacy underwear. "All I've done is whisper in your ear. So lewd." Koutarou continues to tease, Akaashi becomes more and more smitten with each word he utters. "Have you gone into heat?" Bokuto 'innocently' questions.  
"N-No I to-took my suppressants." Akaashi, himself does not understand what is going on.  
"Doesn't look like they work well? Or are you just horny for a cock?" The alpha continues to torment the omega. 

Roaming his hands all over his body, Bokuto's hand find their way inside his underwear.  
"You're so wet. And you're letting out such sweet pheromones." Bokuto comments, teasing his hole, thrusting the tip of his index finger in and out.  
"S-St-ngh stop!" Akaashi moans out, gripping tightly on the alpha's suit. "Alpha please." He begs something he never does. Smiling proudly, the grey-haired pushes the weak omega onto the bed, spreading his legs to give him full access. "You're so stretched. Did you have another man fuck you before I came?" Bokuto investigates, sounding a bit jealous.  
"Y-Yes and h-nghh he was so-so big. He fucked me so well." Akaashi wanting time fuel him up. Thrusting his fingers in roughly, Bokuto starts to let out stronger pheromones which are driving the poor omega crazy. The sound of squelching fills the room along with the omega's pleas. The feeling of his long, thick, rough fingers spreading his walls and the way they knowingly miss his prostate made the raven beg for more. As his hole gets stretched, he pulls the man by the tie to give him a sloppy kiss. Drooling at the taste of his lips, enjoying it so much. Letting out pants and moans during the kiss, his tongue being sucked on by the older man. A string of saliva connects them as the alpha parts their lips. Smiling proudly at how wrecked the omega looked. Placing open mouth kisses down to his sensitive, red, swollen nipples, the boy grips on his grey locks for a way of relief from the immense of pleasure. Sucking softly on his nipples, he feels his shirt being soiled by the young boy's precum.  
"You're doing so well baby boy." Bokuto praises as he observes the omega's facial features, how his mouth is continuously a jar from the numerous amount of moans he cries out.  
"Alpha, please! I want more alpha!" He whines, wrapping his legs around the alphas broad back.  
"Be patient." 

Pulling the boy's knickers off, he starts to slowly suck on his tip. Proud at how much this is affecting the young omega. His cock is small so it doesn't really gag the alpha. It barely hits the back of his throat. The pleasure is agonising for the sensitive omega, pleading the alpha to stop due to the unknown new pleasure. Taking the leaking cock out his mouth, he starts to kiss his thighs gently nibbling at them, sucking softly at the tan skin. Frowning slightly at the previous scars on them, wondering why someone would hurt such a precious angel.  
"Who gave you such scars?" The alpha questions, kissing every single on.  
"Clie-Clients." Akaashi replies, confused at the odd question.  
"Disgusting perverts." Bokuto grumbles, moving his body to tower over the body. Observing his slim structure, continuously frowning at his body, gradually getting angry at the amount of scarring and bruises.  
"I'm sorry sir. I'm invaluable and ugly." Akaashi cries, covering his flustered face.  
"You're beautiful. I'm angry at the men who do this to you." Bokuto kisses the large bruise on Akaashi's cheek, caressing it lovingly. Akaashi's hearts thuds, skipping multiple beats as the man kisses him once more. This time tender and gentle as if he is going to break him if he goes any rougher. 

"Alpha please take off your shirt." Bokuto complies, taking off his suit, neatly folding it on the side. The sea-blue eyes never leaving his great body. Whimpering as he glances at the size of the man, he must be at least 10 inches.  
"Sir that won't fit in me." Akaashi comments, Bokuto chuckles at the indirect compliment.  
"Don't worry it will." Pulling a condom on he teases his entrance, dipping the tip only. Thrusting it in and out.  
"Shit, you're so tight. Fuck." Bokuto moans, thrusting his whole member inside him. Akaashi screams out in pain as he feels his walls stretch around his cock, his walls twitching around him.  
"A-Alpha d-d Nghhh!" Akaashi starts to moan as Koutarou begins to move his hips in and out of him, his dick not even fully in.  
"Baby my dicks not even fully in and you're getting wetter and wetter." Bokuto chuckles watching the beautiful sight of Akaashi's hole eating his dick. His walls feel extraordinary around his cock, they felt so thick and wet, they clenched at the right moments. Holding the omega's hips in the air, to get a better position, he thrusts his full cock inside him.  
"Shit, fucking hell." Bokuto groans, loving how his walls clenched and unclench around him and the tip of his cock putting extreme pressure on his prostate.  
"Alp-ha ha nghhhh ah!" Akaashi mind is completely fucked from the amount of pleasure, his body never felt this vulnerable to a man's touch in his life.  
"Look at how well your omega arse eats my cock." Through half-lidded eyes, he watches how his swollen hole is leaking around the thrusting monstrous cock. 

Quickly changes position, due to Bokuto's legs hurting too much, to a riding position. Bokuto rests both his hands on his smooth thighs to forcefully put him on his cock, slamming him all the way down, hitting the correct spot. Akaashi hugs the alpha as the pleasure is too much, resting his head in the crook of his neck. Gently kissing his neck, marking him up.  
"Alpha I feel so good." Akaashi moans out, crying from the beautiful sensation he feels. Bokuto kisses the pretty omega, placing his veiny hands on his arse to help move his hips. His lips took over the omega's giving him no space to let out his moans, muffling every praise and plea. Biting till his lip bleeds and sucking on it, enjoying the sweet yet bitterness of his blood. As he rhythmically shoves his cock inside the omega, he gives his nipples a little attention. Kissing and licking at them, causing the boy's hips to arch.  
"I-cumming!" Akaashi cries out as he feels his prostate being massaged but the tip of his cock and the way his nipples were being erotically treated. His cum covers both his and the alpha's chest. Thrusting a bit more, the alpha's muscles go limp as he ejaculates inside the condom, not as vocal as the desperate omega. 

"Alpha that felt really good." Akaashi comments, resting his head on his toned chest, drawing circles on it.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Bokuto smiles proudly at himself. "I have a question to ask." This piques the omega's curiosity. "I was wondering before I even came here if you would like to be my omega." Akaashi's eyes widen, why him?  
"You don't want me as an omega, I can't even have children and I'm not pretty like other omegas." Akaashi sits up, getting out of the embrace of the warm alpha's grip.  
"You don't know how pretty you are, you so beautiful. I don't even like kids anyway. I want to be with you." The golden-eyed alpha pulls the boy back into his embrace, tightly hugging him.  
"We've just met."  
"Stop trying to say no! When I saw you in that cafe three eyes ago, I couldn't stop thinking of you. I tried it with other omegas but your pheromones are like a curse." Bokuto mentions, Akaashi couldn't help but blush.  
"Does it mean if I'm your omega that I wouldn't have to do this job anymore?" Akaashi mumbles, Bokuto smiles.  
"You wouldn't have to worry about anything." The alpha kisses his forehead.  
"Aren't you embarrassed to have me as an omega, I was disowned by my family. Won't you be scared about what people will think?"  
"Fuck them. I have power all over these dickheads so you wouldn't need to worry. Allow them to gossip and allow other omegas to be jealous because I want only you warm my cock." Bokuto laughs at Akaashi's face at his last comment.  
"I want to be your omega. I want to be happy again and I think you can do that for me."


End file.
